La Busqueda Infinita
La Busqueda Infinita Parte 1 Todo comienza con un un gran hombre de piel azul, estabas con diez diamantes coloridos en un misil capsula en un mundo en ruinas, hasta que detras de el, alguien un hombre con armadura y cuernos de toro lo desafia. Figura misteriosa:THANATOS!!! Thanatos:Magna Protector, veo que sobreviviste. Magna Protector:acabaste con mi esposa, mi hijo, mi hermanito, toda nuestra gente, la raza de los Campeones eta extinta y es por culpa tuya y de tu hermana. Thanatos:y valio la pena, si hubieran desistido y nos entregaban los Diamantes de infitnito, hubieran vivido mas. Magna Protector:pero esto no se quedara asi. entonces Magna Protector y Thanatos combaten a la par, Thanatos lanza una bola de energia, pero Manga la corta con su espada y procede a cuerpo a cuerpo, Thanatos hacer temblar el suelo y aprovecha para darle un golpe en el vientre, pero Manga lo aparta y realiza una embestida con la silueta de un toro y lo deja fuera de combate, y asi Magna derrota a Thanatos y destruye la capsula,minetras, en eso baja Tabula, la hermana gemela de Thanatos que tenia su misma piel, pero pelo negro, traje espacial azul y negro y labios sexys como su cuerpo, ella baja y confronta a Magna y en un movimiento a traicion, le incrsuta una daga con veneno para Campéones, a lo que Magna con sus ultimas fuerza golpea a Tabula y la manda asi asu nave y destruye todo, con la nave orbitando y el planeta en si, dispersando esos diamantes por todo el universo. Mientras, Thanatos estaba con un brazo enyesado y una venda en su cabeza, y una cicatriz que se hizo con un pedazo de la capsula, que rodeaba todo su pectoral izquierdo frente a una capsula. Thanatos:Tabula,hermana, lamento mucho el fracaso. Tabula:es culpa tuya y de Magna Protector, recupera esos diamantes ahora mismo y me encargare que El Sequito Oscuro te haga sentir en carne propia lo que yo siento ahora mismo(aunque no se vio su rostro, se vio una cicatriz entre sus pechos con forma de cruz, que se hizo al choca con la nave, dando a entender que al ser lanzada, se acribillo con un pedazo de su nave. Las gemas estabas dispersandose a cada rincon del universo o dimensiones y algunas a otras epocas, cuando justo en la Tierra, Fred estaba organizando un concurso de vencidas entre Mul y Cler. Cler:te demostrare de una vez que soy mas fuerte que tu chica ogro. Mul:ya lo vere marimacho con sombra de barba. Fred:menos insultos y mas fuerza. entonces el concurso comienza, y ambas estaban a la par, ninguna queria retroceder y a medida que aunmentaban su fuerza, el vecindario temblaba por su fuerza(los padres de Fred se ocultaban bajo la mesa por el temblor), hasta que finalmente, Mul vence a Cler. Mul:te gane, y la camara que puse estaba grabando pero su alegria termina cuando justo una figura grandisima cae del cielo, justo sobre la camara. Cler:ja, cual camara. Fred y Mul y Cler se acercan, justo donde estaba esa figura, que era justamente Magna Protector, que estaba casi moribundo. Fred:quien eres y que quieres. Magna Protector:me llamo Magna Protector y mi tiempo en la vida, se termina, pero vivire eternamente dentro de tu Morfer, te conviene terrestre, una terrible amenaza se acerca y solo yo, puedo ayudarte. Magna Protector toca el morfer y se vuvle uno con Fred, dandole mas poder, y justo Brains llegaba con noticias. Brains:Fred, me entere que dos cuerpos se acercan a la tierra y veo que uno cayo en tu jardin Fred:cierto y no se quien...aguarda ¿dos? el otro objeto cae sobre Fred, y resulta que era la alienignea que conocieron en el torneo de Lord Pain y vimos en su pasado, Korina, alias Starfire, que aterrizo sobre Fred besandolo apra disgusto de todas, y en su bikini purpura, salbo que falta la aprte de abajo. Korina:hola mi Fredy, por fin pude mudarme, y perdon por el aterrizaje, no sabia que su gravedad fuera tan intensa y me divertia mucho aterrizando, por cierto ¿viste donde cayo la parte de abajo de mi bikini?(justo cayo en la cabeza de Fred), oh, muchas gracias Mul:quien te crees que eres para robarte el momento asi peliroja mal teñida. Cler:asi es, nadie profana asi el honor de mi amo. Korina:Fred no es su, es de quien quiera star con el...Y ESE ES MI COLOR NATURAL Entonces Mul y Starfire comienza a pelearse por Fred, pero justo Nicona en su verdadera forma, la de diosa, le entrega a Fred un regalo. Nicona:Fred, como has demostrado ser un heroe capaz de todo, quiero darte mi mas grande Tesoro...mi Ocarina. Fred:wow, Nicona, no te hubieses molestado, pero no soy buen musico que digamos, digo, toco instrumentos de cuerda, pero no uno de viento. Brains:es cierto, casi rompio los vidrios de la clase de musica con una flauta. Fred:Brains, no tenia que decirle eso. Brains(apenada):cierto, lo siento Fred, lo olvide Nicona:no hay problema, esta ocarina, te da lo que necesitas, pero mejor lo dejare como regalo de emergencia, usalo cuando realmente la necesites. te presento...La Crono Espada Fred:ok, que peuden ahcer ambos? Nicona:la Ocarina puede convertirse en otros instrumentos musicales y usar su musica como armas, y con la Crono Espada, puedes viajar en el tiempo. Fred:genial, con eso, nada ni nadie arruinara mi dia. Mientras en el espacio, Thanatos y el Sequito negro, conformado por:Corvus, genio de las maquinas y telepata, Espada oscura, el mas temido espadachin de la galaxia, Proxima, la mujer mas peligrosa del universo, Superalta(en realidad es pequeña), la telepata mas temible conocida y Doomstructor, el destructor de tierras, se dirigan a Gaturnia, por el Diamante poder. Mientras, en la noche, en la Tierra, Fred estaba hablando en un plano astral con Magna Protector, aun dudando si es bueno y como supo de el Fred:ok, ¿como sabes quien soy? Magna Protecor:obviamente tu reputacion te precede, pero obvio no sabes quien soy. Sulfura:yo si, eres Magna Protector, el unico heroe mas condecorado que el proio Fred(mueve su capa, revelando tener mas medallas que Fred), soy tu mas grande admiradora ¿me darias tu autografo? Fred:oye ¿crei que yo e a tu heroe? Sulfura.si perdon, es que me gusta tener mas de un modelo a seguir, me hace aumentar mis fantasias eroticas. Fred:ok, pero apuesto a que no me superas como Supreme Victory. Fred lucha con el como Supreme Victory, pero Magna Protector ya tenia metodos para bloquear sus ataques y contratacar, pero Fred, finalmente le cree cuando lanza a la Espada Z, pero Magna, con algo de dificultad, logra levantar su espada, demostrando ser digno. Magna:creo que esto es tuyo. Fred.ok, bienvenido al club Magna. ahora, con un nuevo miembro mas a su club de alter egos, Fred estara listo apra enfrentar cualquier amenaza, sobredo la que vendra pronto Continuara La Busqueda Infinita Parte 2 El Planeta Gaturnia disfrutaba de un minuto de paz, pero mientras, un diamante, el diamante rojo de Poder, cae en un jarron en un museo de Gaturnia, y justo cuando menos lo esperaban, el sequito negro bajo y comenzaron a sembrar el terror, pero uno de los ciudadanos fue a avisarle a su lider, Damian, sobre la situacion y Damian cae de improviso frente al Sequito Negro. Damian:que tenemos aqui?:un nerd, un espadachin horrendo, una amazona malhumorada, una enana en ropa interior y un troll muy feo, les pedire por las buenas que se larguen o los hechare yo mismo. sin perder tiempo, El Sequito Negro ataca a Damian como jugando Tonto al medio y lo lanzan a una casa, pero Damian demostro que solo se dejo golpear para ver como peleaban, pues de inmediato, Damian golpeo con severidad a Espada oscura, le fracturo cinco costilla a Doomstrucotr, Proxima lo intenta atacar con su lazna, pero el la sostiene y lanza contra Corvus, y Superalta, comete un fatal error. Superalta:decubrire tus puntos debiles, tonto cornudo entocnes Superalta lee su mente, pero al ir mas adentro rapido al ver las cosas horribles grita de horro y corta su enlace y baja donde se pone a llorar en posicion fetal. Proxima:levantae hermanita, estas dando verguenza. Superalta:no puedo, vi cosas horribles. Obviamente Proxima no le cree hasta que Superalta le hace ver lo que vio y al ver esas cosas grita de horror y le pide y suplica parar, para ya estar respirando agitada del miedo. Proxima:que horror por segundo casi me puse a llorar ¿como duerme con esas cosas en su cabeza. Damian sin que Proxima lo note, toma su lazna y se la devuelve en el ano, a lo que el Sequito organzia una retirada, solo para que Damian confronte a Thanatos. Thanatos:asi que tud ebes ser Damian. Damian:claro ¿quieres un autografo? Thanatos:dame el diamante del infinito, de lo contrario, rompere tu cara. Damian:diamante de que? y sin previo aviso Thanatos golpea a Damian lanzandolo una y otra vez contra las casas, Damian furioso, usa su pdoer del ser carmesi y golpea a Thanatos contra todo hasta hacerlo sangrar sangre verde, y siguen intercambiando golpes, hasta que llegan al museo, donde Damian pierde de vista a Thanatos por el humo y localiza el Diamante rojo de Infinito, y al tocarlo se llena de tanta energia que comienza a lastimarlo y mucho, Thaantos cree que es su oportunidad de tener ese diamante, pero Damian, en sus ultimos momentos conciente golpea a Thanatos tan fuerte, que temrina en la Luna Felix, finalmente Damian suelta el diamante rojo y cae inconciente, solo para ser encontrado por su esposa Toralei que lo lleva al hospital preocupada, pero al salir, Superalta llega al museo aun llorando por las cosas espantosas que vio, y se alegra al ver el Diamante rojo, peor como no es tonta, saca sus pantaletas que es lo unico que traia puesto y sugeta la el diamante y lo lleva a la nave junto a sus amigos maheridos y humillados, para buscar a Thanatos. Mientras en la Tierra, Fred llegaba a la escuela, pero antes, el y Brains estaban con Adelila, luciendo hermosos vestidos, pero claro, Adelila destacaba mejor Adelila:no me culpes Braiana, yo tengo mas figura que tu Brains:si ya lo note al entrar,Adelila y rapido llama la atencion de los chicos presentes, y las chicas rapido le declaran su odio a Adelila y por ser mas bonita y sexy que las demas, y pronto, las aber que ella vivira con Fred, los chicos comienzan a declarale la guerra a Fred, salvo Percival, que parecia demasiado feliz para molestarse. Fred:te noto muy alegre amigo ¿sucedio algo?, no me digas que por fin tienes ese equipo de musica soñado. Percival:en realidad, no, mi prima favorita, Sara Gelato, me visitara y vivira conmigo. Fred:oh, excelente, me alegro por ti amigo. justo cuando menos lo esperaba, la Directora Darling es poseida por su hermana, cuando recibia a los padres de Fred, para inscribir a Adelila Simon:bueno, sobre inscribir a Adelila ¿que opina? Darling(poseida):una fantastica idea, de hecho, no se preocupen por los gastos, yo los cubrire Simon:wow, es muy generoso de su parte. Darling:lo que sea por mi querida amiga Raquel y su esposo. Raquel:oh gracias Cristal, muy amable, tu hermana estaria orgullosa de ti. Cristal/Cornelia:lo esta, creelo. Mientras en el espacio, en un planeta de cerebros, Thanatos y su Sequito negro, obtienen otra gema, el Diamante azul, con el que vitoreal tener ya dos diamantes, aunque les falten 8. Mientras, Damian sale del hospital, tras haber estado un buen rato inconciente. Damian:asi que ese pdoer tienen los Diamantes de Infinito, en ese caso los buscare antes que ellos Minino:lastimaras al tio Fred? Minina:consquistaras el Multiverso? Damian:no, para nada, si las encuentro antes que Fred, sere mas heroico que el Mientras en la Tierra, Fred hablaba en su cuarto con Magna Protector, sobre que eran los Daimantes de Infinito Fred:dime viejo ¿que son y como surgieorn esos Diamantes? Magna Protector:veras, cuando el Cuerpo, decido crear esta dimension, Sin querer, dejaron sus rastros de energia en un asteroide de diamantes, el cual rompieron y conviertieron en 10 diamantes, con 10 poderes, Los Diamantes del Infinito:Poder, Tiempo, Realidad, Mente, Espacio, Alma, Deseo, Genero, Fusion y 10. Cada Gema, por separado, es poderosa, pero juntas, corromperian a cualquiera, es mas, los seres mortales mueran al tocarlas, los inmortales, apenas pueden tocarlas, solo con los Guanteletes de Infinito, pueden portarlos, y yo los poseo, es un asteroide, en Marte. Fred:escelente, le hablare a Brains,a si iremos por esas gemas antes que tus enemigos¿donde esta Sulfura? Ariel:dijo que iria por un regalo para ti Fred, por cierto...Señor Magna Protector, soy su mas grande fan ¿me dejaria tomarme una foto con usted? Magna protector:ok, no ve nada de malo Entonces Ariel se toma varias selfis con el, alguna comicas, otras bastante eroticas. Mientras, en un mundo lejano, Damian llega a un lugar, como una base secreta, donde tenia varias criaturas alienigenas:sanguijuelas gelatinosas, un cangreso azul grande, un gorila con cabeza de astronauta y hasta un perro vestido de astronauta (que les gruñia a Minino y Minina y ellos le devolvian el gruñido), solo para ver a un hombre de cabello blanco, vestido de playboy, que era atendido por varias esclavas alienigenas, alguna reptilianas, otras anfibias, y hasta una mona, la unica que parecia ser solo una empleadas, er auna vestida de uniforme cuerpo entero, con piel color lila. Damian:Collectus ¿que me cuentas amigocho? Collectus:por aqui Damian, tengo lo que viniste a buscar...Yondra(la alien lila) el Diamante del Deseo en eso Lila lleva el Diamante del Deseo, un diamante color marron, que concedia por el nombre, cualquier deseo, peor esta casi tropieza y lo deja caer por poco. Collectus:mas cuidado Yondra, te dejo trabajar porque eres la hermana menor de una de mis colecciones, pero con gusto, pdoras reempalzar a tu hermana(estaba enjaulada desnuda totalmente con cara sufrida). Bien Damian, te la dare, pero te cosatara una fortuna...(ve a Minino y Minina), pero que hemosos niños. Damian:gracias, son mis hijos Minino y Minina Colletus:hijos?, son biologicos?, interesante...hagamos esto, te regalare la gema si, me das a tus hijos. Damian:jamas, son mis hijos, no pinturas que pueda vender, ademas, su madre no me lo perdonaria. Collectus:el Diamante del Deseo, 2 millones de Tadenita, y cualquiera de mis muchachas Damian:bueno...(ve a sus hijos, y cambia su cara de interesado) no, definitivamente no, ¿pero si mejor te hago otro? podria ser por inseminacion. Collectus.mientras salga de un utero, claro. justo en eso, llego Sulfura que queria comprar el diamante del deseo, y toda la coleccion de historietas de el hombre de acero y mejor un castillo de todo lujo y con miles de ectareas y sirvietnas en la dimension de la prosperidad infinita que pertenecia a una pareja de famosos estrellas del cine de el espacio exterior, todo con unas pantaletas gigantes. Sulfura:son las pantaletas de las Kaijus mas calientes que hayan existido. Collectus:wow(las huele9, aun huelen a paltel de frutas y pollo asado, vendido. Damian: ah no, el diamante es mio y aumento con hibridos de mi Tirano Terror Rex y la Dientes de Sable gigante de Toralei Collectus:wow, tambien tienes hibridos de esas especies?, si el negocio de realeza no te funciona, podrias hacer un circo de fenomenos, con gusto te lo comparia. Sulfura:espera:tambien añados sus sostenes. pero anets de que siguiera la venta, Yondra revela que ella lo entrego a Thanatos y el Sequito negro, a cambio de ser libre y su hermana tambien, si le entregaba el diamante, pero ignora que era peligroso y al tocarlo, explota, y esa fue la señal para que Thanatos ataque, peor Damian, tras recibir un golpe, golepa tan fuerte a Thanatos que pierde un diente y libera a la hermana d Yondra al romper el vidrio, mientras Minino y Mina le demuestran a Proxima y Superalta de que lado masca la iguana cuando las ponen en su lugar. Por otra parte espada oscura recibe una leccion de Sulfura, y Doomsdtructor y Corvo van por el Dimante, pero Collectus dmeeustra ser muy poderoso y los hecha de una palmada supero potente y deja salir a sus alien collecionables, a cambio de proteger sus tesoros, y justo uno de ellos, el perro, de un ladrino y un choque mental, deja a Thanatos en el suelo. Damian:que rayos tiene ese perro? mientras, todos peleablan, Sulfura aprovecha para huir con sus compras, pero claro, paga con las pantaletas y sostenes de las chicas kaijus y como propina, se desvite para dar su ropa interior tambien, a lo que Damian y Minino que veian eso, se quedan con la boca abierta y hasta bebeando, a lo que Minina los limpia Minina:hombres, ven una chica muy linda y no pueden evitar babaear Sulfura:te entiendo hermana, pero yo me reservo para mi Freedy Minina:si, yo quisiera perder mi virginidad con el Damian y Minino:JAMAS, no eprderas la virginadad con cualquiera, menos con el y al llegar, consigue que Fred la bese apasionadamente, consiguiendo que todas, hasta Nicona, la vean feo,y va a un restaurante italiano con el, no sin que Nicona se disponga a interferir, pero salvados por Ariel que la protegia a distancia. al regresa a casa, Fred se dispone a hablar con Magna Protector soibre su relacion simbiotica Fred:okey esto fue muy duro y dificil en especial fusionarme con otro superheroe famoso ojala nunca tenga que hacr nuevamente Magna protector:despreocupate no lo haras te lo prometo pero eso sera despues en algun momento dado Fred-que quieres decirme con eso Magna protector-oh nada por ahora pero recuerda en la vida a veces hay que esperar por las cosas malas peor en esta ocasion esperar por algo las cosas buenas que vendran ya lo veras Fred-oh por dios porque a mi dulce crema de maiz dulce porque a mi. La Busqueda Infinita parte 3 Mientras en la guarida de Collectus, mientras sus empleadas hacian cuentas sobres los cautivos y la mercancia vigente, el estaba con una venda en su cabeza, bebiendo una bebida exotica, mientras el perro atronauta le lamia la cara. Ganso Alien:por que dejas que la ma tu cara? es asqueroso(bebe esa misma bebida), esto quema la garganta Collectus:es para machos esta bebida Harvey el Ganso, y estoy algo sensible, y no voy a perdonar esto, aun tengo las pantaletas autografiadas de las chicas kaiju, y de la guardiana Sulfura, aun huele a lapiz labia sabor cacao moka cacao, Cosimo(el perro astronauta9, ve a la tierra, y dile a Supreme que vaya por esos bribones. Cosimo aborda una capsula viajera, y con rapides, llega a la Tierra, justo cuando Fred se levantaba y se preparaba para besar a Sulfura labio a labio, Kitty maulla de horror y todos van por ella, solo apra encontrarla trepada a un arbol, por Cosimo. Kitty:ALEJEN ESA HORROROSA BESTIA DE MI VISTA. Saori:oh, pero si es solo un lindo perrito. Cler se dispone a cortarlo con su espada, pero Cosimo la aparta de un choque psiquico y Soari decide irse, pero comete el error de darse la vuelta solo para que su bikini sea arrancado de un mordicos. a lo que Mul temrina todo de una descarga electrica, y justo brains llega y lo reocnoce. Brains:ALTO, ES COSIMO, miembro alfa de los protectores. Fred:algo asi comoe se raton supergenio. Brains:mejor es telepata. Friday:no es como ese Borgolon el leal que quizo dejar hueca la tierra ¿o si? Cosimo:para nada, su raza da mala fama a los perros como yo, soy de la humilda raza Cyrius, en alestrella can menor, somos eruditos, pero...Alto...(mira por unos instantes al otro lado, pero retoma), como les decia, investigaba el caso Collectus, pero el me capturo y me mantuvo en su coleccion, pero vivi como un rey Fred:ok, pero si no hay problemas ¿que tal si te llamos Cosmo? Cosimo:si, claro,ese nombre es mas genial, me gusta, bueno, agente Brains, acompañeme, tengo que ver si hay refuerzo, el villano Thanatos esta dispuesto a todo. Mientras Brains iba con Cosmo a ver si podrian pedir refuerzos, Fred hablo con Magna Protector y le pregunto porque no lo vio antes luchando contra Diagon o en el Torneo de Lord Pain, pero el se explico que el penso combatir con Diagon, pero Los Guardianes de Infinity le dijeron que noe ra necesario, que cuando Fred comenzo a dar sus primeros dotes de magia y cosmos, por fin, magna Protector podria jubilarse y vivir tranquilo con su esposa y su hijo, hasta el fatidico dia cuando el, al regresar de asegurar una firma diplomatica entre dos naciones de aliengenas fuego y hielo, su casa, su esposa, su hijo, y hasta su hermanito, que era su aprendiz, fueron asesinados junto a casi todos los Campeones, por Nebula y Thanatos, que masacraron, incluso a sus propios padres, solo para conseguir los DImantes del Infinito, y resultaba, que Magna tenia el Diamante del Poder. Fred:pobre, lo tenias todo y te lo arrebataron unos hermanos que ni les importo matar hasta sus propios padres. Magna:lo se, por eso, solo recuperando los Diamantes y masacrando a Thanatos y Nebula, vengare a mi familia. Mul:no se Freddy, no se como se pudo ser digno Fred:sencillo, el pudo levantar la Espada Z. Mul:si el pudo, yo tambien puedo seguro. Con Confianza, Mul trata de levantar la espada del suelo, pero se le hace imposible y de tanto esfuerzo, la parte de abajo de su bikini se abre, exponiendo su trasero y se retira avergonzada, Saori tambien trata pero de tanto hacer esfuerzo, sus manos se ponen roja y con ampolla, Cookie se lastima la espalda, Cler, de tanto ahcer esfuerzo, se queda clavada a la tierra, y Starfire de tanta ira y frustracion se prende de fuego tan caliente que desitegra su bikini a lo que se cubre con su largo cabello, ya solo quedando Kitty, que para ayudarse usa su cola de tercera mano, pero de tanto esfuero, cale rodandose lejos y ve la cara de casi todos horrorizados o incomodos, pues del esfuerzo, se arranco su cola. Brains:las unicas disponibles apra ayudarnos de los protectores son tu prima Adelila y la Agente Gelat...KITTY, TU COLA YA NO ESTA!!! Kitty:AAH!!1, MI COLITA. Kitty birnca de dolor y lagrimas pues su cola se salio de su cuerpo, Mul aparentemente se ofrece a abrazarla y consololarla, y hasta morder su brazo, revelando ser una trampa para que Saori le injecte una medicina para que sus nervios sugeten los de su cola, mientras Brains se la reconectaba con su laser, para dolor y lagrimas de Kitty. Kitty:la proxima vez avisenme. Mul:de hacerlo hubieras huido, Kitty:claro, ¿quien quisiera sufrir lo mismo que yo? Fred demostrando ser buena persona, va al pasado con Nicona, y retrocede al punto donde Kitty iba a hacer el intento con su cola, y al regresar, Kitty no tuvo ningun recuerdo de ese hecho, ya que jamas paso, pero al explicarselo, se alegra tanto que jala a Fred con su cola hacia a ella y lo besa con pasion, molestando a todas, pero el centro de la atencion cambia cuando Sulfura demeustra ser capaz de portar la espada Z. Sulfura:LO HICE, SOY DIGNA!!! Magna Protector:era logico, como anterior guardiana de infiniti su corazon debia ser puro ese comentario ruborizo a Sulfura y molesto a Fred, Nicona tambien hace el tintento, pero al no ser digna, del esfuerzo, rompe su ropa hasta quedar desnuda, y se cubre de la verguenza, la ultima, fue Ariel (pues Xanadu, Demona, Susie, Cornelia y Dulce tratan al mismo tiempo y ambas terminan desnudas del esfuerzo), Ariel, por mas que lo intenta no lo logra, incluso con una Ola cosmica, no puede y moja a todos. Justo en eso, Melon, al robot que Alexander habia destruido al activar el dispositivo de auto destruccion que estaba en su cerebro, regreso, pues Brains logror repararla. Fred:que bien, Melon regresaste Melon:asi es querido Fred, tu amiga Brains me recontruyo mediante...(ve a Cosmo)¿no me vas a presentar a tu sexy amigo? Fred(confundido):ok, el es Cosmo, un perro alien y creo que recuerdas a Mul, Saori, Cler, Cookie y Kitty, y aquella de rojo es Starfire, Korina para los terrestres. Melon por alguna extraña razon comienza a olfatear en el traserotanto a Starfire, como a las otras chcias que estaban incomodas o confundidas. Kodachi:a mi no me conosciste, soy Kodachi(ambas se olfatean el trasero) y cuando ve a Kitty en su forma alien, le ladra y persigue con armas laser, hasta que Magna la paraliza con un toque en el trasero. Magna:wow, como lo...? Magna Protector:le llamo Toque Pausa o tambien Te Toque, paralizo ser vivos o roboticos con un toque, en el punto de mayor concentracion de energia, por cierto ¿por que su fuente de pdoer esta en su trasero? Brains:eso queria explicar, cuando al recontrui, salve su memoria, pero su cerebro quedo hecho pedazos, asi que tuve que pasarlo a untro cerebro artifical, y el unico que tenia disponible...era un perro robot. Starfire:con razon agredio a Kitty sin razon, coqueteo con Cosmo y...(sonrojada) invadio mi espacio vital. Fred:Brains, me sorprende que no hayas tenido un cerebro decente para Melon ¿por que le diste uno de perro? Brains:recuerdas a Dina-mo, la chica robot gigante tipo Mecha que me pediste contruirla? Fred:-si como olvidarla, pero desearia olvidar que se caso con el mecha de Alexander...y hasta tuvieron un bebe (tiembla de asco) Brains:bueno, para evitar usar enlaces nueronales, por el peligro de daños cerebrales, utilice varios cerebros electronicos para que se mueva con solo escuchar nuestras voces, y como los use todos, tuve que usar los cerebros de robots caninos que confiscamos la semana pasada Fred:ok bueno, podriamos pedirles prestados unos a alguna compañera. Voz:podrian pedirmelos a mi justo cuando se dan la vuelta, la Protectora, la Agente Sara, la hbrida humana alien y prima de Percival, aparecio Brains:menos mal que eras tu Sara, eres mejor opcion que Pashimima Sara:me lo dicen todo el tiempo, bueno, supe que su robot tecnorganico neceita un cerebro, por suerte tengo muchos, no suelo improvisar creaciones...(asi a Brains), sin permiso. Brains:tuve permiso, de Fred Sara:oh, asi que el es el que ascendieron a ranga superior entre los Protectores(lo abraza de forma coqueta), eres mas apuesto en persona(Starfire le quema el trasero de un laser)AUCH Starfire:ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hombre renacuaja Cosmo:bueno, el asunto es este, la Agente Sara arreglara a la automata y esperara a los refuerzos, mientras nosotros impedimos que Thanatos y Tabula Adelila:hola, vine en cuanto pude, ciento la demora, mi primera mision y detuve una manada de Ardilla mutantes y... Brains:ARDILAAA?!!!(salta a los brazos de Fred, molestando a todas) Starfire:TU TAMBIEN?!!!(la aparta de una laser en el trasero) Adelila:ok, a ella le asustan las ardillas? Fred:mmmStar, aprecio tus celos, pero, deberias controlarte, no puedes hacer eso en publico. Adelila:aunque no hay nadie a estas horas. Starfire:lo siento Freddy, me controlare, pero igual no les permito acercarse a Freddy Mul:descuida, aunque te considere mi rival, respeto esa idea, auqnue te aseguro que no te la dejare facil Saori:y a nosotras no nos consideras rivales? Mul:bueno, Cler un poco, tu Saori no eres casi una amenaza, Kitty es mas una mascota, y Cookie, podriamos compartirlo. Cookie:si, por mi esta bien Adelila:aunque sean alienigenas, insisto, me encantan esas chicas, sobretodo tu Mul, aunque la neuva me gustaria conocerla mas a fondo sin perder mas tiempo, Fred, Brains, Cosmo y sus demas chcias, con Friday parten a buscar las otras gemas, peor dejaron a las Agentes Gelato y Adelila, cuidadas por Silver Onyx. Friday:no puedo creer que deje sola a mi chica por mucho tiempo, que suerte tienes Fred, a ti si te dejaron lelvar a tus chicas. Fred:bueno, alguien tenia que cuidarlas mientras terminan de ajustar a Melon. Brains:si,a demas no te preocupes por ella, no es como si hubiesemos dejado algo enc asa que esos villanos quieran. Fred:si,excepto claro, la gema de la Realidad que me...(evita delatar a Sulfura), encontre por alli, estara asalvo, asi nadie me la robara en nuestra mision. Cosmo:solo para entender ¿dejaste una Diamante del Inifito, con dos agentes protectoras y una llegua robot, que podrian ser victimas de un equipo de sub especies de los Campeones? Fred:claro que...OH DULCE MAIZ!!!, tenemos que vovler pronto. pero antes de que Fred quisiera cambiar y dar la vuelta, la anve ya alcanzo la velocidad de la Luz. Mientras, Thanatos detecta el Diamante de la Realidad, y el Diamante del Genero, pero van por el de la realidad cuando el del genero aparece como adquirido. en un Mundo que recordaba un poco a la Edad media, varias brujas, que querian realizar un ritual, usando bebes como materias prima, son masacradas por Damian, antes que usaran al primer bebe, cuando una rata con cara humana queria atacar a un beben, Minino la atrapa y la parte a la mitad para comerla con Minina, solo para que depsues erupten ambos, humos que resultaron ser una victima de embrujo. Humano:SOY LIBRE, EL MALECIO TEMRINO, SOLO DEBIA SER COMIDO POR GATOS, GRACIAS, SOY LIBRE!!(Damian lo golpea) Damian:Callate y traeme un sandwich, y despues te iras a tu casa, peor en cuanto a ti Zelda, dame el diamante de rosa que tienes y libera a esos bebes con sus madres. Zelda.lo que usted diga Damian, peor por favor, no me mate. Zelda le entrega el diamante rosa, solo para que Minina la noquee al estar aburrida, pero en cuanto Damian toca ese diamante rosa, una cosa le pasa Damian:que raro, ¿porque tengo vos femenina y...esos son pechos? se mira a un espejo y se horroriza y da placer cuando descubre que poseia el Dimante del Genero y se convirtio en mujer. Minino:jajaja, papa, ahora tendremos que llamarte mama. Minina:siempre quise saber que seria tener dos mamas. pero cuando Damian la suelta, se convierte en el de nuevo. luego Minino la toca, y se convierte en gemela de Minina, al cual se rie pues siempre quizo una gemela, y Minino la ahce tocarlo, convirtiendola en su gemelo, a lo que ambso la suelta y Necrolai la toma. Necrolai:tome amo, como Celestial, puedo tocarla las gema ssin problema. Damian:es cierto Necrolai., pero cual terminemos, te liberare, no me malinterpretes, em agradas, pero creo que mereces alguien mejor. Necrolai:cierto, pero nunca encontrare nadie que tenga su maldad y su galanura. mientras Thanatos busca los otros diamantes, el Sequito Negro va a la Tierra ¿Gelato y Adelila podran durar contra esos peligrosos alienigenas? Continuara La Busqueda Infinita Parte 4 En casa de Fred, Sara Gelato y Adelila terminaban de arreglar a Melon, pero cuando estaban por hacer la primera prueba, La nave del Sequito Negro aterrizo Silver:detecto una nave enemiga, creo que no estare aburrida como crei al detectar la amenaza, Silver adopya un modo guerra humanoide, y combate con Proxima, al principio estaban a la apr en patadas y golper, pero Espada obscura toma su espada y se la clava en su ano, logra repelerlo con diparon laser en ambos ojos, pero Proxima al ver su oportunidad, la aparta con su lanza, cortandole la cabeza. Silver:daño estructural serio, amputacion de la cabeza, DIGANLE A FRIDAYQ UE LO AMO. Susie:descuida, Silver, Adelila y Sara no permitiran que mueras. Susie Q y Cornelia van al ataque, pero Superalta las detecta por sus ondas mentales y Corvo, las rocia con pegamento extoplasmico, luego es turno de Xanadu y Dulce, pero Dulce mete la pata y terminana encadenadas magicamente. Dulcer:perdon, debi haber hecho el hechizo con los ojos abierto, pero ¿como lo ahces con los ojos cerrados? Xanadu:facil hermanita, primeor fijo el blanco y me tengo confianza, creo que debiste hacer lo primero. ya solo quedaban Demona y Kodachi, que jalaron a Corvo y Superalta a su sotano, donde tuvieron relaciones con la psiquica y el cerebrito. ya solo quedaban Proxima, Espada Negra y Doomstructor, y Sara y Adelila estaban arriesgando mucho en este combate. Adelila:tu termina a la robot, ese trio es mio. Sara:dudo que puedas, la chica con el casco raro es Proxima, es la guerrera mas fuerte del universo. Adelila:la mujer mas fuerte? Sara:del universo. piensalo bien. Adelila:no importa, pelear soy mas que una protectora, soy una soldado, y en esta vida, aprendi a pelear y morir por una causa. con la frente en alto, Adelila decide bajar y luchar contra el trio, en eso, reta a Proxima, la cual acepta gustosa. Adelila:me dijeron que eres la mujer mas fuerte del universo, quiero comprobarlo. Proxima:jajaja, niña tonta, te demostrare de lo que soy capaz, para que vean que no soy injusta, sera un cuerpo a cuerpo, una contra una. sin previo aviso, Adelila ataca de frente a Procima, peor esta atrapa sus dos manos y le aplica el clasico Porque te Pegas Solo, hasta que Adelila logra safarse usando su cabello largo como latigo en sus ojos, aprobecha y le sugeta del cuello con una llave, pero POroxima la atrapa y baja sus pantalones y pantaletas tipo mujer maravilla y le da de nalgadas fuertes y dolorosas, hasta que se estira lo suficiente y le saca su zapato, a lo que Proxima la suelta para ir por su calzado, mientras Adleila recuperaba fuerzas, Proxima recupera sus zapato y roba los pantalones de adelila, pero esta, en un acto desesperado, tira sus pantaletas a la cara de Procima y roba ambos zapatos. Proxima:peligrosa, sertera, y no te importa pelear desnuda de la cintura para abajo, olvidando la dignidad...me recuerdas a mi de joven. Adelila:y tu me meusrtra a mi de adulta, si no fueras mi enemiga, serias mi amiga. cuando Espada y Doosmtructor llegan, Sara arregla los cañones de plasma de Melon y los baja de dos tiros. para desgracia de todos, llegaban los padres de Fred, que habian ido al aeropuerto por Lambie y Mimosa, sus nuevas sobreinas Simon:seguro les encantara su nueva casa niñas. Lambie y Mimosa:seguro señor y señora Luckpuig. Raquel:recuerdame de donde son parientes Simon:de unos primos que tengo en Suiza, eso creo. pero al entrar, Corvo y Superalta salen para tomar aire desnudos y les rocian polvo de sueños a Simon y Raquel (Simon sueña que enorgullece a su padre y Raquel que ella, Corneli y Kodachi tienen relaciones sexuales), para hacer intercambio con Kodachi y Demona(Kodachi con Corvo y Demona con Superalta), ya entonces durante la pelea entre las dos Protectoras de la casa y los miembros activos del Sequito Negro, el Diamante de la Realidad cae y solo Adelila logra atraparlo con una mano de Melon. Adelila:lo tengo, ahora larguense o usare sus poderes Proxima:a no creo que quiera usarlos, de hacerlo, matare a esas niñas alienigenas que atrape hace un momento. Espada Negra:y yo junto a Doomstructor vovleremos a tu compañera hamburguesa de salamandra Sara:sigue Adelila:mi sacrificio no sera en vano. Adelila:lo se Sara, pero no soy capaz de dejar esas niñas a su suerte, aunque sean alien, jamas me perdonaria. Rendida, Adelila entrega el Diamante, peor para su sorpresa, Melon se reactiva y con su mano recupera el Daimante y al tocarlo, se vuelve una especie de super chica robot y le da una paliza a Doomstructor y Proxima, Espada Negra expulsa fuego azul de su boca y deja totalmente desnuda a Sara Gelato la cual, furiosa dijo algo de revelar su verdadero poder que es camuflarse y pelea con Espada Negra, poniendolo contra las cuerdas con golpes que literalmente no venia venir hasta que el Sequito Negro huye con todos forzados a una retirada estrategica, excepto por Corvo y Superlata que salian satisfechos sexualmente y despidiendose de Kodachi y Demona. Adelila:que fue eso? Sara:es mi forma de combate, soy de la especie Salamandaria, soy humana por mi madre, y tengo muchos pdoeres como camuflarme. sin previo aviso Sara se disfraza de invisible y Justo Simon y Raquel despiertan, confundidos por el desastre, y Adelila sale con que fue un robo. Adelila:hubo un robo, pero no se robaron nada. Simon:excepto por tus pantalones. Raquel:y hasta tus pantaletas. Adelila:si...me las robaron mientras dormia, pero ahuyente a los ladrones. Raquel:ven niñas, esa es su prima, una superheroina. Mimosa:seguro el primo Fred es tambien un heroe. Simon:si, digamos que el sigue los pasos de Adelila, pero siempre nos enorgullece En eso Raquel le sugiere ir al cuarto de Fred, a ver si podia prestarle unos pantalones,Mientras, Melon escondida Kodachi le encaja la mordia en su delicioso trasero como si mordiera una manzana y Demona hace que Melon no pueda gritar. Mientras en el espacio, Fred y compañia paran en un planeta donde supeustamente estaria el Diamante Verde. pero estaba divido en dos partes, uno era un cementerio y el otro un bosque hermoso. y justo se topa con Damian, Minino y Minina que venian por lo mismo Fred:Damian? ¿Minino Minina', que hacen aqui? Damian:ya sabes, venimos por esos Diamantes de Infinito, y no es po lo que parece. Minina:solo las entregaremos por usted tio Fred. Brains:no confio en el, pero tenemos otra duda ¿vamos por el bosque o el cementerio? Fred:vamos por el bosque, es bastante mas probable que escondieran el Diamante alli. Cosmo:no creo, si es el Diamante Verde, debe ser el Diamante del Alma. Saori:si, pero es verde, seguro esta en el bosque para camuflarse bien. Damian:dejense de peleas, mis niños y yo iremos por el cementerio, total no hay nada vivo que temer En el cementerio, pasan y ven muchas tumbar y deciden separase a buscar el Diamante del Alma, pero mientras buscan, Minina siente que alquien tironea su cola, y cree que es Minino su hermano, hasta que empieza a manosear su trasero. Minina:hermano, una cosa es que trates de asustarme jalando mi cola, pero manosear mi trasero es enfermo, en especial viniendo de mi hermano Minino:dos problemas con tu teoria hermanita,: numeor uno, si quisiera sentir tu trasero, sentiria el mio ya que somos gemelos, y numero dos...esto a dos metros de distacia de ti. Minina:pero si tu estas alli ¿entonces quien esta detras de mi? entonces al voltear ve zombies de numerosos alienigenas y en cuantos intenta huir, la jalan y arrancansus sus ropas hasta dejarla solo en su calzado sin suelas, y su hermano lucha por liberarla despedazandolos, pero venian mas al ser un cemeterio, Damian al ver eso, demuestra su voluntad de padre y trata de vovlerse carnada sacandose la ropa hasta quedar en boxer de Devilman, lo cual le funciona, hasta que Minino localzia el Diamante del Alma en la frente de la tumba con forma de alien alienigena en su corazon, y con solo removerla, los zombien rapido mueren, y Damian, cubre a su hija con su chaqueta negra y buscana Fred. Mientras este buscaba al Diamante, peor se topa con algo peor, cuando son soprendidos por Ardilla Alienigenas, Brains al no soportar su terror a las ardilla huye, y antes que Fred pueda transformarse, es cubierto con escupitajos de Goma verde, los cuales aislan la electricidad de Mul, impiden que Cookie escupa fuego y era inmune a la fuerza bruta de todas sus prometidas, y como Fred estaba callado, Friday solo podia improvisar, junto con Cosmo, hasta que Brains decide mostrar valor y se ofrece de carnada a las ardillas desnudandose por completo, hacinedo que las ardillas vayan tras ellas, apra confusion de Damian y sus niños. Minino:ella acaba de...(le sangra la nariz) Minina:si, que rayos pasa con todos. Friday:por cierto Minina ¿porque estas solo suando la chaqueta de tu padre? por cierto, luce como el actor que interpreta a Jacob en Crepusculo, musculoso, galan y algo infame Minino:una larga historia...de hecho no es larga, nos atacaron zombies, pero recuperemos el Diamante del Alma Cosmo:pronto hombre demonio, liberalo Damian:ok, lo hare (le saca la goma verde de sus labios, para grand olor de Fred9, wow, creo que le estaba saliendo el bigote. Fred:cuando termine de ayudar a Brains te dare una leccion Damian:suerte con eso, tengo el Diamante del Alma, tengo ventaja sobre ti, eso creo ¿que hace? Mientra Brains segia corriendo desnuda, hasta que se vio rodeada y suponiendo que era su fin, se desmaya, cuando una de las ardillas alienigenas se preparaba para comersela, Supreme Victory salva a Brains y derrota a varias ardillas, hasta que todo el equipo de Fred y Damian derrotan a las ardillas a patadas, golpes, quemadura y rayos laser y uno que otro rasguño y mordidas en sus peludas colas. ya a salvo Fred pone a Brains cerca de la fuente, antes de llegar Brains reacciona sin que Fred lo note, pero al disfrutarlo, finge estar inconciente otro ratito, cuando Fred se disponia a despertarla con un beso, Fred nota que Brains preparaba tambien su boca, y para confirmar que ya lo sospechaba, la empuja a la fuente con la escusa que el agua fria funcina mejor que lso besos. Fred:veo que funciono Brains, el agua fria cura mejor los desmayos, mas aun los falsos. Brains:jaja, muy gracioso señor chistosito. Justo cuando Brains, se preparaba para ir seguro golpearlo, se tropieza con el piso mojado y cae sobre en siendo un momento incomodo al estar desnuda y mojada, y la cosa empeora cuando Starfire le dispara otra vez su laser en el trasero y dolio mas al estar desnuda. Brains:AUCH, AUCH, esa si dolio mas que la anterior. Starfire:y agradece que estabas cerca de mi Glopnagart, si no tendrias un crater humeante por trasero. Fred:oye, te recuerdo que Freddy es mi Glopnagart claro que Fred no entendia que significaba, hasta que Cookie le explcia en la oreja y al parecer,e ra algo obseno, pues al rato le salio sangre por la nariz. Star fire:si alguien debe estar desnuda sobre mi prometido, esa debo ser yo (se desnuda) Mul:a no señor, esa sere yo(Mul tambiens e desnuda9 ya al rato siguiente todas se desnudaban y hasta Minina se incluyo, mientras Friday le untaba pomada para quemadura a Brains, con Minino, mientras que con una mano le untaba a Brains, con la otra, comia palomitas con su padre que se volvio a vestir de la nada, mientras veian todo el espectaculo. peor aun estaba la duda sobre el destino de los Diamantes del infinito. Continuara... La Busqueda Infinita Parte 5 Fred, Damian y toda la compañia viajan de regreso a La Tierra, pues descubrieron que habia otra gema, ye ra en la Luna Terrestre, pero temiendo que Thanatos y Tabula estuvieran en ambos lugares, decidieron ir separados, Fred,Friday, Damian, Soari,Minino y Minina a La Tierra, y Magna Protector, Brains, Mul, Cookie, Cosmo Cler y Starfire a La Luna. Al bajar llegan a su casa donde al entrar, Fred le sangra la nariz y Damian saca su camara de fotos, pues Sara Gelato esta desnuda, biendo brillar una cochara. Sara:wow, miren como brilla. Adelila:perdon, reparaba su ropa y como no se quedaba quieta, le daba cosas apra distraerse y le di una cuchara de plata, es rara, la distrae lo brillante. Damian:es logico es una hibrida Namoritian, sons eres parecidos a los tritones, sirenas y seres mticos de l mar y se distraen con cosas como brubujas, agua agitada y colores brillantes, y a veces los espejos, son como los nadadores terrestres, fuertes, pero bobos. Sara:oye mi gente nos es torpe y...(Damian le muestra un espejo)wow, quien es esa imitadora, se ve como yo, pero yo soy yo Mientras en la Luna, Brains y el resto investigan la parte azul de la Luna, mientraas que en el lado obscuro, Zelda encuentra un diamante marron. Zelda:es muy bonito, me lo quedare Zelda al principio no podia tocarlo, hasta que usa una pata del Apollo XI y la toma, pero justo en eso, el Sequito Negro la rodea y se disponene a lastimarla, hasta que Pola les tira bombas de humo y saca a Zelda de su alcance y entran a la base, pero cada uno de los miembros ataca diferentes cuartos, Espada Nebra, rompe el cuarto de Marcelo que tenia su sueño enbellecedor, Corvo el laboratori de Alexander y Cara huevo y Proxima el baño donde justo Electra estaba haciendo popo. Proxima:me equivoque rayo...pero ya que estoy aqui...METE LA REVERSA. Electra:hablas de?...ESTAS LOCA? Proxima:estoy aburrida, HAZLO O TE VUELO LA CABEZA. Electra intimidada hace fuerza y se oye como el sonido de una aspiradora en reversa y Electra adolorida y avergonzada. Proxima:jejeje, que asco, ahora...SACALO. Electra:bromeas verdad? Proxima:parece que bromeo? Electra vuelve a defecar, peor Proxima viendo que hacia lo que queria la hizo hacer esas cosas una y otra vez, hasta que tras defecar, Electra cae rendida, solo para que despues una mano fantasma limpie su trasero con papael de baño. Electra:gracias dedos, lo necesitaba Pronto todo el equipo de Electra es sometido por El sequito Negro y Thanatos, quien les obliga a entregar el Diamante Marron y tras eso, se dirigen hacia su nave, solo para ser detenidos por Brains y Magna Protector. Brains:quedan bajo arresto por el poder de los protectores, ahora rindanse en el nombre de la Luna (todos la miran confundidos)...siempre quise decir eso. Magna Protector:agente Brains, tu y Cosmo busquen el Diamante Fusion o Marron, to detendre a Thanatos, las demas vayan por el Sequito Negro. Thanatos:Magna Protector...SIGUES VIVO? Magna Protector:y furioso, por eso te hare lo que le hiciste a nuestro planeta. De inmediato Thanatos y Magna colisionan sus puños, al punto que la Luna tiembla, Mul doblega a Doomstructos con sus propias manos, aunque Cookie le ayuda ya que estaba burrida, Cler se pone a la par con Proxima en combate de arga a corta distancia, Saori combate a Superalta en choques mentales, Starfire ataca a Espada Negra usando sus manos para pelear con su espada, hasta que Magna le presta su espada, que rompe la de Espada Negra. Starfire:wow es la espada mas poderosa que use. Magna:usa el Modo Infierno, Corte final Entonces la espada se incendia y corta a modo diagonal a Espada Negra y este explota, Cler al desarmar a Proxima, pasa a mano a manos y Cler roba el sinturon de Proxima y se le caen los pantalones, que tenia pantaletas de Xena, cuando quiere levantarselos, Cler le jala tan fuerte sus pantaletas que se rompen, exponiendo su trasero azul grisaseo. pronto el resto del Sequito negro caen en un monton, y Magna Protector golpea Thanatos y este lanza su golpe Destructor de Estrellas, solo ára que Magna, en un acto de dfensa, intenta desviarlo con un golpe Desvia Cometas, el cual, le arranca el brazo a Thanatos, el cual gritaba de dolor, mientras que Magna, desintegraba lo que quedaba de su brazo. Magna Protector:te sientes inutil, impotente y que tu vida quedo arruinada? ahora sabes lo que yo senti cuando perdi a mi familia, te hubiera quitado la tuya, pero eso lo hicieron tu y tu hermana, por cierto ¿donde estara? Mientras en la Tierra, Fred y Damian estaban contando y haciendo recuento de las gemas. Fred:bueno, ellos deben tener el Diamante del poder como me lo contaste Damian, nosotros tenemos El Diamante de la Realidad, del alma y veremos si conseguimos la de la Luna, peor flatarian de la Mente, Tiempo, Deseo, el espacio y dos mas. Cornelia:de casualidad ese Diamante del Alma hace algo? Damian:nada util solo levantar a los muertos y... Susie Q:EVIVIR MUERTOS, ES NUESTRA OPORTUNDAD En eso Cornelia y Susie tocan el Diamante del Alma y salen totalmente humanas, o algo, ya que ellas estaban usando la ropa interior que les hizo Kodachi. Cornelia:soy como la de antes, o solo es una ilusion? Susie Q:cierto, seguimos con los pdoeres de Soari y Mul, pero eso podria ser por suar las pantaletas de Kodachi, deberiamos quitarlas, pero seria una pena frente a Fred. Damian jugando a ser el amable, les arranca a mabas esas pantaletas, haciendo que Fred de la pena, las rocie cons angre, con ambos factores, ahora entaban seguras que eran humanas reales otra vez, pero aun estaban enfadas con Damian, pero cuando ambas lo golpean, se fracturan las manos al ser mas fuerte que ambas, Fred decide vengar su honor, pero para su desgracia, Damian es pisado por quien menos esperaban:Tabula, de 5 cinco metros, con una mano a modo de garra metalica cromada, cabello con mechas cromadas y una cola metalica. Fred:wow, y yo creia que Astronema era la chica mas alta que habia conocido. Tabula:entregame los diamantes del infinito. Fred:imagino, Tabula, mi amigo Magna Protector me hablo de ti, pero caeras, cuando me transforme en...(lo paea lejos) OUCH, ESPERA A QUE TEMIRNE MI AMENAZA Entonces Fred se transforma en Supreme Victory y confronto a Tabula, Supreme Rapido activo su Modo War Victory, pero Tabula salio resistente a sus misiles pequeños, pronto lo ataca con su cola, pero War Victory con su cuchilla de energia se la corta, pero rapido dos colas crecen de lo que quedo de ella, Pronto Fred saca la Crono Espada y la usa para cortar en camara lenta el brazo metalico de Tabula, pero usando sus cabellos, Tabula toma la espada y regenera su brazo, mientras lo hace, ve que el mango de la Crono Espada tenia algo familiar. Tabula:EL DIAMANTE DEL TIEMPO, lo tenia ese bobo mono terrestre. War Victory:porque todos los aliens me llaman Mono? Rapidamente War Victory quiere recuperar el Daimante, pero cuando el y Tabula lo tocan, una fuerte onda de poder los aturde y despiertan, pero Fred tenia cuerpo de niño de 10 años y Tabula cuerpo normal de 16 y desnuda de la cintura para abajo Fred:oh no, volvi a tener 10, la peor edad de toda mi vida Tabula:de que te quejas, volvi a tener 16, al menos no volvere a pasar la pubertad, pero por otra parte, no lusco nada mal. y no eran los unicos, Lambie y Minosa maduraron hasta tener 20 y lucian muy sexis, pero se avergonzaban de que sus partes intimas se notaran y Adelila tenia once,y su unico defecto, fue que en en esa edad, usaba aparatos de dentista, y Sara lucia casi como una renacuaja o sirena, ya que para ella era su etapa larval, el unico que no fue afectado fue Damian que estaba en el agujero aun adolorido y tenia el cuello roto pero se lo arreglo solo. Damian:de que me perdi?...(ve a Sara), y donde esta la Namoritian?, dejo a su hermanita sola, que bonita. Adelila:es Sara:y porque notienes piernas? Sara:mi etapa larval es una sirena, a veces no llaman renacuajos ¿y poque no rejuvenesiste? Damian:claro que rejuveneci(muestra una cola como de dinosaurio)...en mi etapa joven, se me cae esa cola y sale mi cola demoniaca, luego de ella surge otro yo y peleamos hasta que me lo como y me fortalesco aun mas y para mayor sorpresa, al voltear, Fred ve que todos sus alkidos y enemigos se convirtieron en niños o adolecentes:Electra tenia aparatos y lentes enormes, Marcelo pelo de hongo y aparatos dentales, Alexander pelo corto y no usaba lentes, pero si tenia algo de sobrepeso, Gunter tenia sobrepeso y peinado tonto y Pola, aparatos dentales, y Carahuevo no tenia manos, pero si piernas y Zelda era tan alta como adolecente que su vestido no cubria bien su ropa interior y Cookie tenia su ropa interior expuesto por su estido ahora corto y a Mul, Saori y Starfire se les caian sus bikinis al ser pequeñas, Cler lucia algo flaca y debil de niña, y Brains, tenia peinado corto mas pareico a un varon y el Protector Cosmo lucia como un cachorro el unico impune era Magna Protector Fred:wow, creo que inverti todo ¿porque Magny luce igual?, no me digas que asi naciste Magna:no, Fred, lo que sucede es que als er el guardian de los Diamantes de Infinito y ya no tener cuerpo fisico, soy inmune, mas que todo por guardian, los fnatasma optienen cuerpo. al voltear, Fred ve a Susie Q y Cornelia como niñas vivas nomales y Kodachi lucia como una humana de 12 años, pero aun tenia su hermosa figura, solo que sus caderas eran mas pequeñas, pero sus pechos seguian siendo de copa B Cornelia y Susie Q:no es posible...ESTAMOS VIVAS. Kodachi:vuelvo a ser humana?, que mal, puedo salir al solo mas seguido, pero ahora tendre que vovler a trabajar en mis caderas. Mientras en la orbita de la Tierra, en su nave, Tabula recibe a su Hermano Thantos que tambien rejuvenecio tambien de 16, pero mas flaco y con pelo algo afeminado y el Sequito Negro no lucia muy intimidante:todos tenian 12 años, Proxima tenia los pechos Planos, Superalta era gordita, Espada Negra tenia peinado hippie, Corvo era gordito y con aparatos dentales que le rodeaban la cara y Doomstructor tenia sus dos manos, pero era flaco. Thanatos:hermana no se que paso, pero recupere mi brazo, pero volvie a ser peso pluma y usar Jeans ajustados que me quedan abonbados. Proxima:no eres el unico, tendre que usar plastico burbujas en mi sosten...otra vez. Superalta:tendre que vovler a comer menos y tomar purgantes para Caballo reptilianos otras vez. Corvo:me siento como en secundaria otra vez. Doomstructor:por fin puedo hablar, creo que todo esto es por el Diamante del Tiempo. Espada Negra, entonces vamos por el, no quiero repetir la pubertad. Tabula:despues, ahora vamos por el Diamante del Espacio, segun mi computadora, esta dentro del ente cosmico Galaxander Thanatos:podemos ir a afrenter al mismisimo Galaxander aun, solo tenemos el Diamante de la Mente. Tabula:por eso iremos a hacer una parada al negocio de Ruleta Rusa mientras en la Tierra, Fred aun aismilaba la situacion, pues no solo el y su equipo estaban con las edades intercambiadad, sino que tecnicamente todo todo el mundo intercambio edades, y no solo eso, al parecer, solo Fred y su equipo de heroes tenian sus recuerdo, todos se comportaban deacuerdo con sus edades, pues sus padres, Simon y Raquel actuaban como jovenes de 14 y sus abuelo Peter y Wendy, que estaban en Cancun, tenian 19. Simon:oye pollita, ire a ver si hago un Mc giro de 360 en la pista de patinaje Raquel:genial, llevare a mis amigas a tomarnos una selfie, alli estaremos bombom Peter:oye muñeca, unos amigos y yo organizaremos una rogia a la orilla de la playas ¿te nos unes? Wendy:claro terroncito, llevare mi bikini y me lo sacare de espaldas para que disfrutes de mi trasero. Fred: oh o dulce maiz, esto no provocara que no nasca ¿o si? Nicona:no, no no...(piensa), bueno, no estoy segura. Sulfura:y no puedes repararlo Bola de algodon? Nicona:soy ex bola de algodon para ti, bruja greñuda, pero por desgracia no puedo, el Diamante del tiempo hasta a mi me supera, solo Tiempo, su creador, puede revertirlo. Sulfura.igual, no te preocupes querido Freddy, una vez, supe la historia de una joven diosa que quizo saber quien fue su tatarabuela, asi que viajo al pasado, durante la Revolucion Francesa y conocio a su tatarabuelo, pero nov eia a su tatarabuela, al rato, ella se enamoro de el y tuvo a su bisabuela, y comprendio que ella era su tatarabuiela y era su destino viajar al pasado ese punto del tiempo, y asi convertirse en diosa. Fred:wow, fascinate historia, aunque algo paradojica. Brains:por eso viajar en el tiempo es ilegal en algunos planetas, es muy confuso y peligroso Nicona:po para mi Fred:eso no es malo, solo debemos ir con el, con el Celestial Tiempo. Sulfura:si, por desgracia, el y el resto del Cuerpo, fueron a arreglarse los dientes, no regresaran sino dentro de una semana, es un trabajo delicado. Fred:OH POR FAVOR, me gustan los desafios, pero esto es demasiado. Nicona:espera, tengo una vision, y te veo levantando la mano unos 90 grados y recitando el poema "soy la flor que marchito el olvido" y el Diamante del Tiempo, volara a tus manos. Fred:genial, lo hare Fred de inmediato levanta la mano y recita ese poema y cuando se estaba por rendir, a los cinco minutos y 30 segundos, El Diamante del tiempo aparecio, pero despues de alegrarse, se siente un pulso y de la nada les invaden dinosarios como Tiranosaurios y pterodactilos, Cookie logra derribar a varios t-rex, pero uno le sujeta de los brazos y antes de que pudiera defenderse, y uno le aplica calzon chino con los dientes. y antes de que pudieran hacer mas cosas, varios cavernicolas aparecen, y secuestran a Zelda al goleparla por detras con un garrote y Adelila con solo agarrarla y correr lejos, por fortuna, Mul a gran velocidad, derrota a los cavernicolas, y salva a Zelda y Adelila. Zelda:gracias, no se pelear aun, yo generalmente soy pacifista. Marcelo:si esto se arregla, te enseñare a pelear hermanita. pero para su desgracia su mala suerte va de mala a pesima, cuando el Diamante del tiempo vuelve a brillar y esta vez, abre multiples portales y salen Vikingos, Samurais, Soldados argentinos y Hittler con sus tropas nazis, ahora que haran nuestros heroes' Continuara... La Busqueda Infinita Parte 6 regresando a neustros Heroes, Fred se convierte en Supreme Victori, modo War, aunque miniatura, logra derrotar a los soldados nazis, congelandolos, ya que segun Brains, y lso mataba, podria tener consecuencia terribles en el pasado, asi que solo los inmovilizaban o noqueaban. Soldados argentinos 1:estamos en España, veo muchas bandera Soldados argentinos 2:ya saben, que ahcer, acaben con cada suelto ya pronto el asunto se els sale de sus manos, y cuando Fred queria revertir los efectos del Diamante del Tiempo, da la casualidad que se lo roba un pterodactilo, a lo que va tras el. Fred o ducle Maiz, esto podria empeorar? y las cosas empeoran cuando de la nada, salen cayendo del cielo, robot futurista, similares a Friday, invadiendo todo Aniquilador futurista:falla en la linea del tiempo detectada, funcion primaria...DESTRUIR. Fred:moraleja, jamas pregunten si las cosas pueden empeorar porque pueden hacerlo entonces se incia una completa debastacion, Cler y Mul combaten con los gladiadores y vikingos, Starfire a los dinosaurios, Zelda a los Samuraris, y Saori,d e alguna manera logra distraer a los soldados argentinos. Soldado argentino 1:pobre niña, descuida encontraremos a tu mami. Soldado Argentino 2:pobrecita, esta casi desnuda y debio ser protituida a su eda, debe ser de Francia, ellos hacen lo que sea por pan Soldado 1:lo se, tonta reina Maria Anonieta Soldado 2:si, las masas finas dulces no son suficiente para un pueblo Fred logra seguir al terodactilo y robar El Diamante del Tiempo, pero Hittler se lo roba, solo apra que Damian se lo robe al saltar sobre el. Damian:solo un villano peude poseerla bigotudo y ese soy yo. Aniquilador futurista:PODEROSO DETECTADO los robot abren fuego contra Damian, pero este logra escapar y destruir algunos, pero resbala y el Diamante cae en manos de los Cavernicolas, el cual, lo toca y lo suelta, pero al hacerlo, salen dos chicas con trajes de baño metalicos bajando de otro protal del tiempo y estas se presentan como Compiler, la de traje de baño azul y Assamble, la del traje de baño rojo Assamble:que tal terricolas primitivos, si no nos oyeron, somo Compiler y yo, Assamble. Compiler:provenimos del año 200XX, y en ese tiempo ya controlamos el planeta, comoe stamos en el pasado ¿que nos impide consquitarlo en este tiempo? Fred:esos somos Damian y yo. Assambler:jajaja, no me hagas reir, tu amigo no luce como una amenaza y tu, solo eres un mocoso. Damian:si quieres provocarla Fred, aprende del maestro...OYE la de rojo, creo que te llaman Ass-ambler porque lo unico letal es tu trasero. Compiler:jajaja, es cierto, si no fuera por que nadie queria lastimar ese sexi trasero, nadie se hubiera rendido. Assamble:CALLATE COMPILER, y ahora veran cornudo y moco. furiosa, Assamble da un ataque directo contra Damian, pero este se mueve en el ultimo momento, haciendo que Assamble se quede atorada con el trasero al aire, lo que le permite a Damian quemarle con su fuego verde, con tanta intensidad, que su traje de baño metalico se derrite, esponiendo su trasero al rojo vivo, y no satisfecho con eso, le encaja una mordida lo que Assamble se desatora del dolor y cuando quiere golpearlo, no ve que estaba detras de ella, y le aplica Mil años de Dolor, al meter sus dedos en su ano, haciendo que grite tan fuerte, que Thanatos y tabula sintieron ese grito. Thanatos:hermana ¿tu gritas, "MI POBRE ANO, MALDITO DEMONIO"? a lo que volvemos con una enfurecia Assamble que de un golpe borra la cabeza de Damian, todos creen que murio, hasta que se levanta y le sale un craneo, luego musculos de carne, una capa de mtaeria obscura y finalmente su piel, dejandolo intacto. Assamble:escuchame bien Compiler, no te quedes alli flotando y riendote de mi, y ayudame, este tipo es mas inquieto que un mono que come bananas azucaradas en eso, Fred hace relevos con Damian, quien se va a detener Teranodontes gigantes y buscar el Diamante del tiempo, dejando a Fred contra Compiler y Assambles, estas al querer terminar todo de una vez se fusionan, convirtiendose en Compilassamble y atacan a Fred, que se convierte en Supreme Victori, pero para acabarlar en tiempo record, se convierte en Supreme Infinity y las pone contra la pared y les da de nalgadas, vueltas, y hasta estrellarlas contra el suelo y contra la luna, solo para acabarlas con un globo que dice BOOM, que al tocarlo confiadas, explota con una explosion que se ve desde el espacio Tabula:vaya, menos mal que no estabamos alli Thanatos ya derrotadas, Fred encierra a Compiler y Assamble en el Digi Spirit platinum, justo cuando Tecna, la demoniod e la tecnomagia nivel 2, estaba aburrida. Tecna:oh, a ustedes tambien,d escuiden, se acostumbraran, el primer año siempre es el mas duro. justo al vovler a la Tierra, Damian recupera el Diamante del tiempo y Fred lo sua para rebertir todo a la normalidad antes que otra locura pase, justo cuando Simon hacia piruetas frente unos ancianos, y justo volvio a la normalidad para lastimarse la entrepierna con una patineta, Raquel texteaba, pero al vovler a la normalidad, vio que se mandaba textos con una niñas de 6 años, y en la orgia, los abuelos Wendy y Peter salieron tras ahcelro con otros ancianos y jovenes de 18 años, pero les dio igual a todos. mientras, todos disfrutaban vovler a la normalidad. Mul:me alegra volver a la nromalidad, la ropa que usaba Cookie era bonita, peor no vovleria a usarla Cookie:pero yo queria seguir siendo mayor. Zelda:tambien yo Minina:a mi no me molesta, yo puedo madurar cuando quiera. Nicona:yo les permitiria lucir mayores, pero encesito el permiso de sus padres. Lambie y Mimosa:nosotras not enemos apdres biologicos, asi que podriamos hacernos mayores, solo que no sabriamos como engañar a neustros padres adoptivos Saori: no queria volver a la pubertad otra vez. Sara Gelato:yo menos, tener que pasar de nuevo por mi etapa larval era una pesadilla. Cosmo:yo disfrute volver a ser un lindo cachorro Fred:bueno, solo nos falta el Diamante del espacio. Mientras, en otro lugar, Thanatos y Tabula reciben una paliza de Galaxander, pues querian su Diamante del espacio que tenia en su pecho. GALAXANDER:RINDANCE MORTALES DE LA RAZA CAMPEON, no son rivales apra mi poder cosmico Tabula:sabiamos eos, asi que pasamos antes y conseguimos algo con neustra amiga Ruleta rusa. en eso el Sequito negro arrastraban una jaula, tapada que al abrirla, era Astronema, su hija, capturada. Galaxander:Astronema, hija mia ¿que te hicieron? Astronema:me llamaron para un concierto privado papa, me dijeron que tendira muchos contratos de discos de oro y resulto que en cuanto empece a cantar, me cayoe sta Jaula Celestia, no puedo salir papi. Thanatos:danos el Diamante del Espacio y recuperaras a tu hija antes que su madre se entere por el bien de su unica hija, Galaxander entrega su Diamante del espacio y Thanatos deja libre a Astronema que se aferra triste y culpable a lso brazos de su padre. con otro Diamante en su poder, Thanatos esta cerca a convertirse en una amenaza para el universo conocido ¿podra Fred detenerlo? Continaura... La Busqueda Infinita Parte 7 En la Tierra, Fred y todo sue quipo, esperan con animos a Thanatos y Tabula, mientars, Cosmo, el Perro inteligente, les contaba de la situacion a los Protectores Cosmo:y por eso SUperocmandante le sugiero que prepare naves de combate pór si acaso Tabula y Thanatos vuelven a la Tierra, ya lleva unos cuantos diamantes y el resto, los tenemos nosotros. Supercomandante:estaremos preparados, graica spor informarnos Agente Cosmo, es un buen chico, si quiene sun buen chico, si usted lo es. Cosmo:si, si, lo soy lo...(ve que lo estan mirando), mmm, si gracias, Agente cosmo fuera. Brains:buen trabajo agente cosmoc(le da una galleta para perros) Gelato:tenemos que tenes un plan de contingencia, Thanatos no jugara limpio. FreD:descuiden, mientras los Diamantes esten conmigo, todo estara bien. peor cuando menos se loe speran, un agujero negro muy poderoso jala a Fred y su equipo hasta la Dimension de la perdicion, dodne habian muchos criminales atrapados en huevos obscuros, y ellos aparecieron cerca de un precipicio y en la punta, estaba Thanatos, con un guantelete y las gemas de la mente, poder y espacio y con ese guantelete le roba ambas gemas a Fred, que por mas que intento, al final, temrinaron en el guantelete de Thanatos. Thanatos,:con estas llevo nueve y falta, pero decidi no usarla hasta que la necesite Damian:pues desearas tener todas cuando te ponga las manos encima. entonces Damian ataca de Frente e a Thanatos, pero este con el Diamante del espacio, manda a Damian a una dimension colorida Damian:dodne estoy?, y por que siento ganas de vomitar con solo mirar el paisaje? ¿y quien rayos cone se trico de muñecas? Trix:no nos venceran Winx. Winx:caeran esta vez Trix, no sabemos como escaparon, pero vovleran a dodne pertenecen Demian:supongo que tendre que huir como se...a los goleps y violando algunos traseros de regreso a la Dimension de la Perdicion, Fred montaba un plan. Fred:ok, Damian ya no esta, y sus hijos y Cosmo, no fueron absorvidos por el portal como nosotros, pero conmigo y uniendo nuestros talentos seguro lo venceremos Thanatos:monten el plan que quiera, solo necesito un diamante para acabarlos, comenzando con el diamante del espacio. y entonces Thanatos con el diamante dele spacio golpea a Fred, Brains, Friday y Silver Onix, mientras que con Cookie, pisa fuerte su cola, le aplica calzon chino a Mul, Cookie y Cler, y le baja las prendas a Saori, Starfire y Gelato, revelando sus desnudes de la cintura apra abajo, hasta que Fred detecta que el va por circulos, y Fred logra encestarle un golpe, a lo que el resto les siguen. Fred:ja una vez que te concoemos, te vuelves predecible Than. meintras en el universo Magix, las Winx estaban desnudas y con placidas sexualmente, los Especialistas golpeado, los animales, excepto Squonk apaleados y las Trixs adorando a Damian como su jefes absoluto. Stormy:mas frutas su malignidad? Damian:oh desde luego tormentita. Icy:mas bebida amo? Damian:desde luego copito de nieve. Darcy:le doy placer oral su sencualidad? Damian:desde luego, por cierto, necesito escapar de este pais de las maravillas de hadas, y a cambiol, les dare estas peidras de poder que siempre traigo en mi bolsillo Stella:un segundo ¿se marchara?, genial, conocemos un portal, se habre con el poder de 7 hadas Entonces las Winx, Trix, Especialistas y hasta las mascotas magicas y las Pixies estaban reunidos todos para despedir a Damian. Damian:diria que no fue un placer conocerlo, pero seria mentir, Trix, suerte apoderandose de este mundo, Stella, me haces reir con tu comportamiento, nuhca mabien, Riven, me agrada tu look, vuelve con tu grupo, Sqown, eres sin duda la criatura mas adorable que vi (lo abraza), te hechare de menos y Caramelo, tu poder y actitud recuerdan mucho a mi tia Gretel, la queria mucho, bueno, partire antes que cambie de opinion, hasta pronto. Entonces las Winx activan el portal y Damian entras, pero Stella sin previo aviso estornuda y Damian en lugar de terminar en su mundo, termina en otro aun mas colorido y rodeado de... Damian:PONIES?!!!, esto debe ser una broma. mientras, Fred combatia contra Thanatos que recurrio al Diamante del poder, al rpincipio puso a Fred contra el suelo, pero al recurrir al Modo Berserker, Fred logro ponerle un ojo morado a Thanatos. Fred:algo que no sabias, cuanto mas me enfado en Modo Berserker, mas fuerte me vuelvo mientras en Equestria Damian tomaba un cafe hasta que se topa con Spike. Damian:oh dragoncito, necesito un aventon, ¿dodne puedo encontrar un portal? Spike:esta de suerte, mi amiga Twilight tiene uno ¿no eres de por aqui cierto? Damian:no, por eos lo necesito. ya en el castillo, estaban Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity, y al dirigirse al portal, Damian pellizco a todas en los trasero o flancos para los caballos, Applejakc y Rainbow les moelsto, a Fluttershy y Twilight les dio pena y a Rraity y Pinkie Pie les dio algo de gusto, pero eso disgusto a Spike. Spike:oyeme muy bien, nadie pelizca a mi chica, y quizas a las otras mas que yo. Damian:ok, pateame, siempre puedo poner....la otra mejilla (señala su trasero) ante eso, Spike furioso patea fuerte el trasero de Damian, lo cual el queria, aunque con una marca de patada en el trasero, entonces Damian viaja por el portal y para su suerte, llega donde Thanatos y Fred peleaban, y justo cuando Thanatos tenia a Fred contra las cuerdad y usar la gema del deseo apra desear el que el no naciera, Damian cae como misil y aterriza de cabezaso en la entrepierna de Thanatos, dejandolo acostaba en el piso gritando de dolor al pobre thanatos. Mul:wow, hablando de golpes bajos Cler:ocuh, eso hasta ami me dolio. Saori:un movimiento muy vulgar hasta para Damian. Fred:no se, pero fue muy oportuno. Damian:de que me perdi? Fred:no mucho, uso la gema del deseo, pero tu creo que acabas de hacer que la use para sanar rapido. Thanatos:pagaran por esta humillacion. entonces con el diamante del tiempo, envejece a todos hasta volverlos ancianos descrepitos, aunque a Fred como Supreme solo se le notaba el oxido y entonces la primera era Cler que apenas podia cargar su espada con sus esqueleticos brazos, y Thanatos la envejecio hasta reducirla a polvo, asi como elr esto, siendo Fred el unico que se acerco hasta que quedor educido tambien a polvo, salvo por su aramadura que cayo apagada entonces Damian avanzo hasta llegar a Thanatos, y parecia que el Diamante del Tiempo no funcionaba como Thantos creia. Thanatos:como es que no mueres? Damian:algo que no sabes tarado es que los Demonios intergalacticos, cuanto mas viejos, mas fuertes nos volvemos. entonces con un buen golpe, Damian hace que el Diamante del tiempo envejesca a Thanatos, haciendo que de la preocupacion, Thanatos revierta los efectos del Diamante del tiempo, haciendo que todos revivan y rejuvenescan. Mul.menos mal que volvimos a la normalidad, mi pechos se estaban cayendo. Cookie:siempre quise ser madura, pero no asi. Thanatos:tienen suerte de tener un demonio intergalactico en su equipo, de lo contrario habria ganado Fred:si, menos mal, aun no soy un Celestial puro, insisto es genial tener a Damian en el bando de los buenos Damian:gracias, tu tambien podrias hacerle eso, pero sera cuando descubras como ser inmortal entonces Thatos con el diamante de la mente, pone a todo mundo noqueado y a Fred, als er casi inmune, lo teletransporta la mente de Damian donde todo estaba obscuro y con una gran puerta Fred:este es el cerebro de damian ?crei que habrian diablillas atractivas al abrir la puerta habia unc artel que decia "abandonen toda esperanza al entrar alli", Fred no le hizo caso y entro, al entrar, habia un desierto donde habian estatuas de el, haciendolo con muchas mujeres aliens y al tocar una dee sas estatuas, una alarma suena, al reconcoerlo como un intruso, y de inmediato, todo se volvio rojo y con un look similar a una pesadilla heavey metal, con demonios y seres bizarros y hasta una entrepierna con patas, a lo que Fred corre del horror y se oculta dentro de un bunker con controles. computadora:ah entrado al cerebrod e Damian ¿puedo ayudarlo? Fred:es su cerebro? genial, tengo muchas cositas que hacer meintras, las chcias tenian pesadilla:Mul siendo una verguenza para sus padres:Cookie siendo una bebe para Mul:Cler siendo una debilucha enclenque y un chsite para todos, Soari desnuda en publico en un discurso improtante para osos, brains siendo debajada, Kitty razurrada por sus hermanas y ni hablar de Brains, que tenia pesadillas de que era destituida de su puesto de protectora, entregando su insignia, su arma laser, sus zapatos, su ropa y hasta su ropa interior, salvo por los calcetines que de esos tenian demasiados. mientras, que Fred logra manejar el cuerpo de Damian con controles similares a Kinets de Play Station, y con eso, logra derribar a Thanatos que no supo que hacer ante esa situacion y cuando lo derribo hizo que Damian hiciera el ridiculo al ahcerlo decir "soy un feo imbecil que me gusta ponerlas las bragas de mi esposa y los sostenes de mi hija menor para sentoirme lindo y adorable", pero tras eso, los controles se le vuelven esposas y Fred queda en calzoncillos, con arañas en su cuerpo sosteniendo pesados libros y payasaso atomentandolo y gritando "NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS", y en eso, Damian, manifestado en su computadora, le ordena salir y borrar los recuerdos de todos o lo atormentaria dentrod e su cerebro, dodne no funcionaban sus pdoeres aqui, a lo que fred a regañadientes borra los recuerdos de todos y Damian lo deja salir. Damian:orinaste en mi cerebro? Fred:bueno, no tenias inodoros, por cierto, libere a las chcias que tenias cautivas en tu cerebro. Damian:eran de mi imaginacion, imaginare otras Thanatos disgustado usael diamante del Alma y trata de atarpar a todos en el Diamante del Alma, pero Fred, que estaba mas cerca y casi por ser absorvido, logra remover a duras penas el Diamante del Alma, despues usa el Diamante del Genero, y vuelve a las muejres varones(Mul algo similar a Rei de Urusei Yatsura, Saori como un varon con traje de espoia, Cler como un chico fornido con armadura, Kitty como un gato con melena de leon y rayas de tigre, Starfire como un chico de pelo corto, Cookie como un chico con Short, Friday y Silver casi ningun cambio salvo al tener voces del genero intercambiado y Brains, casi ningun cambio, solo el tener pelo corto, para su decepcion), pero Fred que lucia como chica con labial y pelo largo lucha y revierte el efecto de Thanatos, que tambien lucia como su ehrmana y Damian:casi identico a su hermana y se via mucho al espejo. A lo que Thanatos furioso usa el Diamante de la realidad y al parecer, estalla absorviendolo en un agujero negro, y ellos regresande alguna manera a casa, dodne ya todo el mundo parece conocer a lso alienigena,s y Simon y Raquel queiren a las prometidas de Fred por igual, y Brains es ascendida al peusto de sueprcomandante por su padre, y Damian, es el campeon del universo, mejor que Fred, pero Fred, con lo ultimo por sobretodo, se da cuenta de que todo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, a lo que ataca a una estatua de Supreme Victory en su jardin, revelando ser Thanatos. Thanatos:como rayos me descubriste terricola ¿mi ilusion era mas que convincente? Fred:si, peor olvidaste algo tonto violeta:si es demasiado bueno, entonces no peude ser verdad...ademas es imposible que Damian sea mas popular que yo. Damian:si, oye un segundo entonces Fred con todo su equipo atacan a Thanatos en una ola de patadas, golpes y rasguños y consiguen las 8 Poder, Tiempo, Realidad, Mente, Espacio, Alma, Deseo y Genero, pero cuando menos lo esperaban, Tabula aparece de la nada, aplastando a Damian e hiriendo de gravedad a Fred al acribillarlo en el vientre con su cola punzante, a lo que meintras era atendido, Tabula revela tener el ultimo diamante de infinito, El Diamante de los Sueños que encontro escondido en una luna de Pluton y con el otro diamante, el de Fusion, se fusiona con su malherido hermano Thanatos convirtiendose en Tabula y yengo a la Tierra, para castigar a Fred por interponerse en sus planes ¿lograra Fred detener a este equipo perverso? continuara... La Busqueda Infinita parte 8 Tras la embsocada de Thabula, Fred era atendido por sus chicas, mientras trataba de sanar sus heridas por la acribillada de Tabula, meintras, Damian se acomodaba el esqueleto por el tremendo pisoton. Fred:ojala pudiera reacomodar mis huesos como tu Damian ¿no te duelen? Damian:mi cuerpo, en caso de heridas de muerte, desactiva mi sistema nervioso, entrando en una especie de anestia constante, en otra palabra, no sineto dolor, solo por cosas triviales como patadas en los bajos Fred:ok, no perdamos ams el tiempo y vayamos por esos canallas tramposos mientras en la tierra, Thanabula llega y al estar cerca de la atmosfera, esta atacada por los Protectores, pero facilmentes, destruye la nave al partirla en dos, justo cuando Minino y Minina conversan con Cosmo y Sara Gelato. Cosmo:solo para entender, su madre es una felina y su padre un dmeonio?, con razon no se asustan de mi Minina:si, hasta quiero abrazarte(lo abraza, apretando su cara contra sus pechos) Minino:luces deliciosa, ¿te gustaria que nos dieramos un baño juntos) quierod arle una mordidita a ese trasero pescadita. Gelato:tengo mieod en muchos sentidos...(cae la nave), es la nave dle Supercomandante Cosmo:esto no es bueno, significa que Thanabula ya llego a La Tierra Thanabula:escuchenme muy bien simios calvos, durante años, les han mentido, hay extraterrestres, otros, ademas de mi y lo descubriran. entonces, son solo aplaudir, Thanabula genera una onda de energia que provoca que los alien, esocndidos en la tierra, se revelen, incluyendo a Sara Gelato, justo cuando saludaba a su primo Percival, y esta aterrada y triste se esconde, y justot ambien a Marcelo, cuando tenia una cita con la Directora Darling, peor para su suerte, Pola lo teletransporta, y ella borra la memoria de la directora. Pola:usted no conoce a ningun Marcelo,de hecho, vino a este lugar a salir con el primer imbecil que se le cruce en su camino(desaparece) Directora Darling:que paso?¿que hago en ese restaurante?mas importante¡con que pagare la comida?..,.(justo entro un nerd con lentes), oh hola, le gustaria dividar la cuenta con mi, encanto? Mientras, justo cuando Thanabula se disponia a pisar el centro comercial de la ciudad, Supreme y todo el grupo llegan para confrontar a Thanabula, pero ella, junto a sus Sequito Negro, derrotan a las chcias de Fred con trampas y manipulacion mental, y Damian, por alguna razon, desaparecio, a lo que Fred la confronta como Supreme Titan, pero con su guantelete, ni dividido podia con ella, y esta lo deja en el suelo, noqueado. Thanabula:que les aprece, su supuesto campeon no duro ni un minuto conmigo, admitando terrestres, perdieron. Nora:NO, AHORA CALLATE GIGANTONA CARA MORADA. mientras aun haya jsuticia en el mundo y quizas el universo, su ideal se mantendra con vida. Sara:asi es, el es mas que un heroe, es un ideal...yo soy supreme victory. entocnes todos le comeinza a tirar cosas a Thanabula y su sequito negro y exclamando "yo soy Supreme Victory", y cuando Thanaula se disponia a destruirlo con su guantelete, Damian con un tamaño y look estilo Devilman, le quita el guantelete a Thanabula y la desmaya de dos golpes. Damian:noticias cretinas en una, Supreme no es el unico y creo que ni le dolio. al mirar, Thanabula ve que Damian masacro cruelmente al Sequito Negro, salvo pro Crovo que colgaba como piñlata y lños niños lo golepaban a palos y Superalta estaba desnuda en un podia 5 dolares la foto y 10 la violacion, y para mayor horro, Supreme, a duras penas se levantaba. Supreme:sere hoensto, creo que me fracturo cinco costillas y me dolera reir por un dia, pero nada que una fusion de tres no repare. Dmaian:tres¿quien es el tercero? Fred_tu, yo y...Magna Protector. entonces Supreme se convierte en Supreme Magna Protector y se vuelve negro, azul y dorado con cuernos y junto a Damian,se fusionan, no sufirendo casi ningun cambio, salbo otros dos cuernos y garras y cola de demonio metalziada,llamandose Magna Supremian a lo que Thanabula recupera su guantelete, pero gracias al poder de mabos, logran ponerse casi a la par y con la espada, corta el brazo del guantelete de Thanabula,, lanzandole Turbo Rayos de sus Sobacos, y flatulencias de fuego llamados Torpedos y la atrapa con Flatulencia Cosmica, que cosiste en crear una neblina de sus flatulencias y la desintegran usando el ataque, SHAZAM, que consiste en combocar un gran rayo de energia, tan potente que desintegra a Thanabula, reduciendola a nada, y al final, los tres se separan, siendo vitoreados por todos. Simon:lo felicito señor Supreme Victory, soy su ams grande fan ¿me daria su autografo? Sara:Supreme ¿una selfie conmigo y Nora?(se toma la selfie) Mort:oigan, no creen que es un asunto mundial que hayan extraterretsres en la Tieraa, y quieran esclavisarnos o...(Minino lo noquea de un derechazo) Minino:CALLATE CALABAZA CUATRO OJOS Wally K:oigan todos, creo que debemos darles las gracias a l campeon de neustro mundo Supreme Victory, y las damas alien que nos ayudaron, sin ellas, el mundo pudo haber estado en peligro y me digo, ya no deberia haber mas secretos, que todos seamos amigos de los seres del espacio. Saori.wow, cuando fue que Walli K se volvio todo un orador profesional? Brains:es que el Diamante de la Mente se callo en su capucha(se lo saca) Wally K:mm¿que paso? (ve a Corvo colgando), genial, un nerd de piñata(saca un palo), quiero dulces Percival:prima Sara, no me importa que seas una chcia pez estraterrestre..aun eres m prima favorita. Sara Gelato:oh primo Percival, me laegra mcuho que me digas eso(lo abraza fuerte) Simon:nuestras inquilinas son extraterrestres?, con razon siempr me ganan en deportes, igual es fantastico, quizas compitan en olimpiadas extraterrestres. Raquel:si, me pregunto si Kodahci tambiens era otro monstruo, tengo la sensacion que me pesia mientras me baño Supreme Comandante:Thanatos esta derrotado, supongo que sera todo, mas aun ahora que al parecer, la Tierra acepto la existencia de vida extraterrestres de buena forma, asi como los protectores. Brains:genial, ya no debo esconder mi verdadero cerebro. Magna Protector:no aun, hay algo que debo hacer. entonces, Fred y Magna Protector se dirigen al sector dodne solia estar su mundo natal Mirinoi, el cual solo quedaban escombros, pero con el Diamante de la Realidad, reconstruyo el planeta, con todo y casas, planicies y oceanos, entre otras areas geograficas, y con el Diamante del Alma, revivio a toda su gente, incluyendo a su familia, su espsoa Marin,una hermosa mujer peliroja, con aramadura y mallas de leotardo, con una hermosa mascara femenina su hijo Zika, una version mas péqueña de su padre y su hermano menor, Tikal,igual a su ehrmano mayor Magna, pero en colores dorado y plateado, y mas esbelto, entonces, Fred bajo e involuntariamente, se convirtio en Magna Protector. Magna Protector:Marin, Zika, Tikal, me da gusto vovler a verlos. Zika:papi, viniste. Marin.mi amor ¿que sucedio?, recuerdo que Tabula me acribillo el vientre por destras, mientras Thanatos le quebro el cuello a Tikal. Tikal:trata de defenderlos hermano mayor, pero te falle. Magna Protector:descuiden, tengo buenas noticias, Thanatos y Tabula estan muertos, sus matones meurtos y los quee stan vivos, estan encerrador de por vida...la mala, para lograrlo, tuve que fusionarme permanentemente con el otro ser mas pdoeroso del universo, Supreme Victory. Supreme Victory:ese soy yo, pero descuide señorita protector, su esposo vivira para siempre conmigo. Marin:pero no puedo continuar, ningun heroe podra llenar tu lugar ¿quien sera el modelo a aseguir de Zika? Magna.de hecho, solo hay un heroe capaz de hacerlo..Tikal..hazme el honor de casarte con Marin. Tikal:estas seguro?, entonces de serlo ¿seria el apdre o el tio de Zika? Magna:seras ambos, no puedo confiar en otro mejor apra esta labor. y por cierto, antes de irme, Marin...tengamos otro. entonces antes de partir, Supreme y Magna, ambos a la vez, tienen un sexo salvaje con Marin, bastante fuerte y haciendola gemir, ya sea clavandole las uñas a Fred, para dar un toque de sadismo y a Magna, lo besa con pasion, dejandola embarazada. Supreme:si sale varon, ponganle Fred, y si es mujer, le quedara genial Galatea Marin:prometenos que nos visitaras mi amor. Magna Protector:lo hare mi querida pies de conejo 8marins e ruboriza) Supreme:pies de conejo? Zika:te quiero papi. Magna Protector:tambien te quiero hijo mio, cuidate mucho. Supreme:por cierto, ten mi priemra figura de accion8le da un muñeco que exclama:Transformaion, vamos baby) Tikal:te llenare de orgullo ehrmano, no te defraudare. ya en la tierra, Fred discute que ahcer con los diamantes del infinito, a lo que los confia a Sulfura. Fred:ya que me preocupa que otros seres pdoerosos, quizas mas que yo, incluyendo El Cuerpo, quieran estos diamantes, te los entrego a ti Sulfura, para que los guardes, ya que ni yo confio en mi Digi Spirit Platinum Sulfura:oh Freddy, no sabes cuanto me halaga escuchar eso. entonces, sin que sus chcias o alguiene sten presentes, Fred y Sulfura se besan con pasion, siendo solo vigilados por Friday y Silver Onix, que tambien se besan. mientras, Marcelo todavia se sentia mal de que su relacion con la Directora Darling temrinara y no sabia qsi llegaria a olvidarla, a lo que Pola, viendo que era su oportunidad, nebuliza a Marcelo. Pola:no conoces a ninguna directora Cristal Darling, a de hecho tu amas a... Zelda:pola ¿supiste que ahora ya no tenemos que ocultarnos?, por fin podremos salir sin camuflaje). Pola:Zelda querida, estoy en una situcaion delicada, y necesito solo 10 segundos para...(suena la alarma de tiempo terminado)NOOOO!!! Marcelo:que paso? Zelda:hermano ¿noe stabas en una cita con la directora Darling? Marcelo:la directora quien?, olvidalo, saldre a buscar chcias (Pola esta por romper a llorar)...por cierto Pola, un dia de estos deberiamos salir a tomar un cafe o a la playa Pola ante ese comentario positiv no contiene la emocion y pega un grito alegre que romper los tuvos de ensayos de Carahuevo, los lentes de alezander, la cop de cidra de Electra y abraza con pasion a Marcelo, para gusto de ese y Zelda. mientras, la directora Cristal Darling tiene relaciones con un adolecnete nerd mesero de 17 años y al divertirse con ella en el sexo el le pide matrimonio Directora Darling:soy mayor que tu querido y deberas tienes 17 años porque en el sexo estuviste genial Nerd:si tengo 17 años pero cumplire 18 el proximo mes y he visto peliculas y revistas de sexo y casate conmigo mi amor cristal. pero ya prolongamos la histroia demasiado asi que dejemoslo para otro momento Fin